An I/O adapter may include hardware components, called physical functions, which facilitate connectivity to storage. For conducting read and write operations, each physical function may be associated with a memory mapped I/O region. Memory-mapped I/O regions may include on-board memory that is mapped into address space of a processor. Data to be written to the I/O adapter may be copied by an adapter driver to the memory mapped I/O regions, and data read in by the I/O adapter may be copied into the system memory.
As a precautionary measure, an error associated with a memory mapped I/O operation may prompt the system to halt all potentially affected processes. As such, a detected error associated with a single memory mapped I/O operation may halt read and write transactions for all physical functions. The interruption of all memory mapped I/O operations may lead to processing delays.